prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Doug (ASI)
Doug (チアグ Chiagu, lit. "Thiago") is a bachelor in Pretty Country: A Strange Island. Doug is Molly's son and Elise' older brother. Although quiet, he seems to be somewhat spoiled and even rude, which seems to be the reason that Lina dislikes him. He is your rival for Mary and you can usually see him standing with her at festivals, talking about serious thoughts (which she can't seem to grasp for some reason). If the player has known Doug or Mary but chooses to not marry either, their rival events will occur. 'Gifts' Burek = Cheese + Onion + Potato. You can buy this recipe from Dusk Inn for 1500 Cash. Duck Egg = It comes from ducks you are caring for. If don't have any, Farm Shop sells this item for 920 Cash. 'Heart Events' 1 Heart (Gift) Doug at a White Heart colour or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of her home. Doug will meet you in the morning, and asks if you want a gift that he's brought by. If the player accepts, Doug will feel happy, and she receives Custard Pie. If the player rejects his gift, Doug will be upset, and she will lose heart points with him. 2 Hearts (Friendship) Walk from Crossroads to Breeze Town (South) between 14:00 and 17:00 when Doug at a Purple Heart colour or higher. Molly the mayor will mention how he has gotten more energetic since you became friends. She asks him if Doug likes you and he says yes in a casual way. 3 Hearts (Date) Doug at a Blue Heart colour or higher. You are going steady with Doug. Upon waking up in the morning, Doug will stop by your house and asks to eat with you. If the player accepts, Doug will ask one to meet him at Dusk Inn by 16:00. When the player arrives, the two of us eat at Dusk Inn. Doug has cooked one of his hearty dishes, Baumkuchen. He asks if the player likes it, and by answering ("I like!") will gain positive effects. We will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over he will thank and go home. Standing Doug up for the date or rejecting his plan will result in losing heart points (HP). 4 Hearts (Confesion) Doug at a Yellow Heart colour or higher, and you have seen his previous three events. Upon waking up in the morning, Doug will visit the player's house again. This time, he will ask the player to meet him on the Beach. Walk into the Beach at 16.00. Doug says that he has thought a lot about it, but can't hold back that he likes you any longer! He needed to get it off of his mind, and wants to know how you feel about him. If you wish to continue courting Doug, select the positive answer that will result in Van being very relieved that you return his feelings! He will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. 'Marriage and Child' To get married, you must complete the game's main storyline, have a marriage candidate at Red Heart colour (80.000 HP), upgrade to Level 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at the Church one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Kurt the priest will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. Regardless whether it is a boy or girl, the child you get from marrying Doug will have brown hair and black eyes. 'Rival Events' 1 Heart (Acquaintance) Walk to Northwest Island on 10:00 where you will see Thomas and Lina introduce themselves to each other. 2 Hearts (Date) If the player is a girl, Mary will come to their house. She confides in you about her date with Doug. If the player asks if she can, Mary will meet Doug at Haze Bar. At the end, both Thomas and Lina will be very happy. This event plays the same even if your main character is a boy, except that the player will need 2 Hearts with Doug (not Mary). After completing the main storyline by restoring 6 Island Stones players are free to see the remaining rival events with that couple. '' '''3 Hearts (Confession)' Walk to the Beach at 16:00 on Sunny days. Thomas can't hold back that he likes Lina any longer! He needed to get it off of his mind, and wants to know how Lina feels about him. Thomas is very relieved that Lina return his feelings, and Lina also feels the same mood. 4 Hearts (Proposal) Walk to School grounds at 16:00 where the following conversation will take place. Doug and Mary will get married 7 days after this event. Mary: "Here should be okay. So... w-what did you want to talk to me about...?" Doug: "Here, take this." Mary: "Th-this is... a... Flower Jewel! But... this means... You're really giving this to me...?" Doug: "Yes! I know." Mary: "...This makes me so happy. So... so happy...! I never had such a close friendship with a guy before, so..." Doug: "Marry me? Thanks!" Mary: "I'm almost too shy to say it, but... I want to be with you...! Nothing would make me happier! So please... would you... marry me, Doug?" Doug: "Uh, what...?" Mary: "Eek... I-I'm blushing... Please don't look at me right now..." Doug: "When should we have the wedding, though?" Mary: "Um... seven days...? It's that okay?" Doug: "We'll need lots of help for everyone in town to celebrate our wedding..." Mary: "Okay... let's be happy." 'Rival Marriage' The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Thomas and Lina asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into School grounds to see Doug and Mary's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Rival Child After you trigger the wedding ceremony of Doug and Mary, the two of them will have a son named Will. He will fully-grown 30 days later. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: A Strange Island characters Category:Bachelors Category:Males